


A Father's Love

by Fun_Yunn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Darryl Noveschosch, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Karl Jacobs, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Yunn/pseuds/Fun_Yunn
Summary: "Sapnap had a plan.It consisted of three steps.Step One: Gather everybody he possibly can, or at least those willing to help him.Step Two: Corner the ones influenced by the Egg.Step Three: Make somebody kill him.In the Outcome, BadBoyHalo should be snapped out of the Egg’s influence, and help him save the others and destroy the Egg once and for all.It was all up to him."~~~ORSapnap had a plan to get his father back from the Egg. Whether or not it'll work is the problem.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> this thing relies on my headcanons so I'll explain them to you
> 
> Blaze Hybrid Sapnap  
> Falls slower than others  
> Blaze rods and fireballs
> 
> Diamond Block Skeppy  
> He can summon diamond shields as big as Bad (10 feet)
> 
> Demon BadBoyHalo  
> Armless  
> He uses dark magic  
> He has a shadow form to enter the shadows  
> He can grow wings
> 
> Duck Hybrid/SCP Quackity  
> He has wings  
> Can make loud siren-like noises
> 
> George  
> Mushroom hat  
> Robot  
> Ice powers  
> He just has potions all the time
> 
> Deity Dream  
> No face  
> Eyes on shoulder  
> Ages slower than a regular human
> 
> If you're confused just tell me! :]

Sapnap had a plan.

It consisted of three steps.

Step One: Gather everybody he possibly can, or at least those willing to help him.

Step Two: Corner the ones influenced by the Egg.

Step Three: Make somebody kill him.

In the Outcome, BadBoyHalo should be snapped out of the Egg’s influence, and help him save the others and destroy the Egg once and for all.

It was all up to him.

%%%  
  
He was unsure what to think of the Egg at first. Bad seemed to be strange—usually, at the end of the day, he’d check in with Sapnap, to see how he was doing. It was a tradition ever since he adopted him. But now… now Bad liked the Egg more than him. If Sapnap had to be honest he hated the thought of his friends and family leaving him. Soon after the Egg’s vine started spreading rapidly Sapnap’s fear triggered. Skeppy was different, Bad was different…

Now he hated the Egg. He despised it. What it did to his father wouldn’t go unnoticed. He’d burn that Egg and whatever was inside of it.

…

He missed Bad. He missed the simpler times. When Skeppy played Go Fish with him. When Bad made his signature Warped Mushroom stew. When Sapnap would sit patiently as Bad brushed his tangled hair. When they went into the Nether and practiced his Blaze powers. The better times. Now Sapnap comforted himself to sleep as Karl was gone for days on end and Quackity was busy doing whatever plans he had. George was asleep and gone most of the time, Dream was in prison—he had nobody.

There were only a few times Quackity would visit Kinoko Kingdom and wait for Karl there with him. They’d fall asleep together, only waking up when Karl made the slightest movement. Those were the only times Sapnap felt safe. Just them three. Together.

… 

He headed down into the Egg’s cavern. He needed to know what he was up against before he worked his plan out. He had netherite armor on and he gripped a trident that was given by Sam. Working at the prison wasn’t exactly the best, but it gave him something to do. Plus, he got paid pretty frequently.

Sapnap jumped as his chat glowed in the dim orange light. It was Karl.

_Sapnap get out of there._

That was strange. How did Karl know he was in there? Why did he want him to leave? It didn’t matter, as he walked towards the Egg, avoiding the pits of lava and magma. It was eerily quiet, the only noise was his breathing and the vines swaying in the breeze. Even with the lava he was freezing. He neared the Egg, so close to touching it. What did Bad see in the Egg? He needed to see.

“Sapnap!”

Speak of the devil… 

He turned his head around, mouth agape as he saw his father clad in white other than the normal red. He jerked his hand from touching the Egg and jumped down, heading to his… could he even say his father? Was that his father? “Hey… Bad…” Sapnap tilted his head slightly, feeling his fingers spark with fire. He was getting anxious. “What are you doing down here?” Bad asked. Something about that sly smirk on his face… Sapnap wanted it gone. “I was just… checking in on the Egg, you could say,” Sapnap replied, facing the Egg now. Bad hummed, stepping up towards him. Sapnap had the chance to take in his corrupted father. He smelled of ash and copper, vines were growing around him, his halo was dim—maybe even cracked—and his eyes… they were full of sorrow. You’d think a 9’6 tall demon would look scary in a room full of lava, yet he just looked… _sad._

“What happened to you?” Sapnap whimpered out, wincing at the crack. For just a moment Bad looked pained. Just a moment. “What do you mean?”

Silence.

“The Egg,” Sapnap mumbles. “You’re not my dad,” he continues, “you’re the Egg. You’re a _fake.”_ Bad squinted, shuffling a bit before frowning. “Sapnap,” he announces, voice raspy. “I need you to go.”

Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows. “Wha—”

“Go, Sapnap.”

“Bad—"

“Go!”

Sapnap ran. He ran far away. There was only one thing on his mind:

_I need to help him._

He gasped for breath, hands on his knees. His lungs hurt. He traveled to Kinoko Kingdom, stumbling across the flowers and soft grass. The library was right there, so close yet so far away. He saw a familiar mushroom hat peak out from inside rush out to grab him. “George…?” he murmurs. From the corner of his eye, he saw George summon a mushroom and grab a bowl. He took out a potion from his belt and poured it into the bowl and quickly made Sapnap drink it. Immediately, Sapnap felt his lungs clear up and his vision was less blurry. “What happened?” George asked, using his icy cold hand to feel Sapnap’s temperature. Sapnap hissed in response, but he had no motivation to send a fireball.

“It’s Bad,” Sapnap says. “And that stupid Egg.”

George hums, conjuring a block of ice and lightly placing it on Sapnap’s head. Sapnap hissed once more, but it did help with his overheating. “I have a plan to get him back to normal, though,” he says, shrugging. “Oh yeah? What’s that? Will it involve me?” George inquired, softening his grip on the ice block, which was quickly melting. “It won’t involve you unless you volunteer, you lazy robot,” Sapnap chuckles. George responds with a forced fake laugh. “No, but uh… I want to snap Bad out of his corruption. Today I told him he wasn’t my father and he sort of snapped out of it.”

George leaned his head in slightly, curious as to where his plan was going.

“You know how I have 3 canon lives left, right?”

“Oh, no. You are _not_ going that far, Sapnap,” George angrily says. “It’s the only way! If it doesn’t work it doesn’t work, too bad, I have 2 lives left,” Sapnap barks back. George groans, watching the ice melt in his hands. He starts to make another until he notices Sapnap tearing up. He breaks the ice and rushes over, frowning as the tears make a faint _tss_ sound. “I’ve lost him, George,” Sapnap whined out. “No, no you haven’t,” George reassured, hesitating to hold his head in his hands. “Yes,” Sapnap argues, falling to his knees, “I lost him, and I lost Skeppy, and I lost Dream, and I, I—”

The sound of footsteps getting louder caught their attention. “Sapnap? George? What happened, what’s wrong?” It was Karl. Sapnap’s hand reaches out, and Karl quickly grabs it, kneeling to his level. “What happened?” Karl asks in a more gentle tone. “That… _fucking_ Egg…” Sapnap sucks his breath in, attempting to stop his tears from falling. But when Karl starts to hug him, that’s when he breaks. “I want my dad back!” he cries out, gripping onto Karl’s hoodie. George stands back, unsure how to help. He watches as Karl rubs Sapnap’s back, how they fit each other perfectly.

He may be a robot but he understands human emotions perfectly. And while he can’t portray them correctly, he does his best to study them. From what he can gather, most people show the same emotions differently, especially Sapnap. Whenever he’s sad he’d yell; whenever he’s angry he’d yell; whenever he’s happy he’d yell. It was quite interesting.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a dark blue approach the library. He perked up and slowly neared the opening, only to see Quackity. George motioned with his hands to hurry up, and he saw Quackity’s brow furrow.

George nervously looked back at Karl and Sapnap as Quackity ran through the opening, almost losing balance as he skidded to a stop. “What happened?” he asked nobody in particular. “It’s the Egg. It’s taking over Bad and it’s—“

“It’s ruining my life! I want it gone, I want it gone!” Sapnap finished, tightening his grip on Karl. Quackity needed no further explanation, he dropped to his knees and hugged his fiancés, sighing a staggered breath as he heard Sapnap calm down a bit. It wasn’t until the three started to split when George said, “He also said he had a plan to snap Bad out of the Egg’s power…”

“What’s the plan?” Quackity looked over, tilting his head. Sapnap took a moment, but he eventually said, “Maybe if I die in front of him he’ll realize what’s wrong.” Karl shook his head frantically. “No, no, no, that is _not_ happening.”

“Exactly what I said,” George mumbled.

“But think about it—I mean, today I said he wasn’t my father and he almost got out of it, I could definitely succeed.”

“But who will kill you?” Karl asked.

“It won’t be me,” Quackity announced, “of all the horror drama tropes I know he’ll lose memories and think I’m his greatest enemy.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, failing to hold back a smile. “If you love me you’ll let me die,” he teased. Karl wasn’t impressed, “I’m not letting you die. I won’t let that happen.”

“Karl. Look at me.”

He looked.

“I love you guys, I really do. But I also love my dads. If I want them back I’ll do anything. And if you guys won’t help me I’ll find somebody who does.”

The two quiet down at that. Karl sighs. “I’ll help you. Whatever you need, just tell me.” Quackity raises his hand, “I’ll help too. Of all the romcoms I’ve watched, the plan might backfire and you’ll need someone to fight him.” George smirked, “The lazy robot volunteers.” Sapnap smirks back.

Step One was ready.

%%%

A young Sapnap stumbled over his words as his demon father looks down on him as if he were an ant. “I didn’t mean to, dad, it just—I mean I thought about it but I didn’t mean to, I promise.” Bad squints, tilting his head over to Dream, whose hand was scorched. Luckily, he can heal it easily. “We need to work on your powers, panda…” Bad sighs, crossing his arms. Sapnap sits quietly as Dream walks up to him.

“Sorry…” he mumbles.

“It’s okay,” Dream replies, shrugging.

The two look up to Bad, who’s deep in thought. “I have an idea,” he starts, smiling a little. Sapnap raises a brow in confusion. “I want to make something for you, something that can help you control your powers.”

“What can help me? Skeppy says I’m out of control.”

Skeppy, from across the room, holds up a diamond shield as he walks into another room.

Bad snorts, shaking his head, “But with practice, you can be in control. In the meantime, we’ll need someone to cool you down. Someone with ice powers… I’ve got it. I _could_ just make an ice robot here right now, but that’s boring, isn’t it? You design the ice robot. With Dream, if you’d like.”

Sapnap gasps, looking back to Dream, who laughs and nods.

In only 30 minutes Bad had the results. He had some sort of mushroom hat, and he had “sunglasses” that looked more or less like goggles. Bad took off the wings though, those would be too hard. He asked Sapnap why he looks the way he does.

“You make mushroom stew all the time, and it always cheers me up. And then he has potions on a belt like yours because he’ll need to heal me. And he has sunglasses because he’s cool like that.”

Bad laughed, then started the process. His sorcery wasn’t the best at his age, but it wasn’t the worst. After 2 hours of dark magic circling the loft, the robot was finally formed. Sapnap and Dream watched it charge up in the sun. Skeppy came outside after tucking Bad into bed and looked at the three. “What do you want to name it?” Skeppy asked.

Sapnap and Dream looked at each other and smile.

“George.”


	2. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people to kill Sapnap, am I right, chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you're confused about my millions of headcanons please tell me!

“Step Two: we corner everybody who’s controlled by the egg.”

“That’s sort of vague.”

“Shut up, George. Their little meeting room. We corner them there and then Step Three comes into play. Somebody kills me and if it works it works.”

“Maybe we should get more people. Bad’s a 10-foot demon that would probably be _very_ angry if one of us kills his son. We should at least get Sam and Puffy," Karl suggests.

Quackity crosses his arms, “I could just…” he made a walloping siren noise that made George jump, “you know?”

Karl squints, “Then you’d kill all of us.”

“Very true,” Quackity puts a finger up. George sighs, listening to the silence in the room for a bit.

The four were upstairs watching the sunset. George had set up a fireplace in a wall, and Karl helped put up some pictures, most of which were just of him, Sapnap, and Quackity. One picture consisted of Dream and George, while another had Sapnap and Bad. George watched as Karl fidgeted with his engagement ring. He could tell he was tired. Suddenly, George got up. “I think it’s time to sleep. We’ll deal with this first thing in the morning and get anyone else we need, okay?”

Sapnap sighed, flames arising from his hands. He was quick to put them out. “Fine, yeah,” he responded angrily. Quackity put a hand on his shoulders. “Sorry,” Sapnap mumbled, helping Karl up. The fiances looked down at George, who was already heading down the ladder. “Where do you think he goes?” Karl asks lowly. “His charging station is _really_ far away,” Sapnap replies, “we gotta grab that the next time we make a trip.” Quackity nods, yawning. He snatched three beds out from his inventory and placed them all next to each other. “Sleep time,” Karl says with a chuckle. As soon as Sapnap laid down he slept, arms wrapped around Quackity tight.

Tomorrow is a big day.

%%%

The soft sound of hooves on wooden floorboards woke Quackity up. He looked to his left. Karl. His right. Sapnap. He stretched his wings a bit before hearing the same hooves. He sat up and slid his wings out underneath his fiances before climbing out the bed. He made his way downstairs only to see…

“Puffy? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hey Quackity. George sent me a message not too long ago asking me to come here but uh… where is he?” Puffy responded, putting a hand on her hip. Quackity’s wings puffed up as he thought. “It must’ve been for Sapnap’s plan then.”

“His plan? What’s his plan?”

“To get Bad back. Since Bad’s his father he thinks he can sap him out of the Egg’s trance and hopefully get everybody else sane too,” Quackity answers, nodding as he felt satisfied with his answer. “So… how will that work?” Puffy asked, tilting her head. Quackity sucks his breath in for a moment. “He wants somebody to kill him. Canonically, I think.”

“What? No, there’s gotta be another way. I mean, I do think he’ll be able to snap Bad, but not by death…” she says, eyes wide. “I know… but if it doesn’t work we’ll need as many people to help us. Anything could happen, y’know?” Quackity tilts his head. Puffy pauses before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah…”

“I’m here!” called a familiar British voice. “Hi Puffy.”

“Hi George. Quackity already explained the plan. I think… I think I’ll be able to help. I just don’t want to be the one to kill him. That’s just…too much…”

“Said the same thing,” Quackity frowned, “I don’t think Karl would want to kill him either, and a self-sacrifice won’t do as much of an impact. George…?”

The way George adjusted his hat was enough to tell he didn’t want to kill him. Quackity guessed it was because they’re practically brothers, being raised by Bad anyways. Quackity sighed, before looking over to Puffy and smiling. “Well, thanks for stopping by and offering to help us. We just need to figure out when to execute the plan and all.” Puffy nodded, smiling back. Then, Quackity put a finger up, and his cheerful mood was up and running again. “Would you like some breakfast? The only things we have are mushrooms at this point but I could try to make something.”

“No, no, it’s alright. Thanks anyways. I think I know who can help, if he’s willing enough. I suggest going to Sam, he’s a big help. Bye!” Puffy waves, walking out the door and into the sunrise. Quackity waves back, watching as she disappeared into the sun. He turns over to George, who’s fumbling with something in his inventory. “What’s that?” Quackity inquired, looking over his shoulder. George jumped, grimacing as Quackity had an innocent look on his face.

“I got my charging platform,” George explains, centering the platform. Quackity hummed, “We were gonna get it soon. Thanks for grabbing it.” George nodded after adjusting the platform to his liking. “No worries.”

The two sit in silence for a moment. Quackity looks through his inventory before telling George to wake up the others.

They’ll need their food today.

%%%

“You work with Sam, right? You could ask him to help you,” Karl offered, munching on his ham and egg sandwich. Sapnap shrugged, “Yeah, I could. The Egg made him eat his own skin so I don’t know if he’d like to give it a visit…” Quackity warily looked over, “He’d help us, I’m sure.” Sapnap shrugged once more.

“She also said she was gonna get somebody else to help,” Quackity starts. “Who do you think it’ll be?” Karl raises his hand as he finishes swallowing, “We should get Fundy.”

“Why Fundy?” Sapnap asks. “Besides, we don’t like each other too much.”

“Why not? He’s in that Dreamon business, right? Surely he’d want to help us in that area.”

“True,” Sapnap replies, nodding his head. “Still, he pretty much hates me.”

“Hmm… maybe Puffy’s gonna get Techno. Or Phil. I mean, Techno’s already visited the Egg, and I think Phil was in that Dreamon War all those years ago,” Karl suggests. “Dreamon War?” Quackity perks up.

“You guys never learned about that?” Karl inquires. “Sapnap, you’re raised by a demon. Not exactly a Dreamon but still… and Quackity, SCPs, or at least Sirenhead, is a type of Dreamon. You guys should have at least _heard_ of the War before.”

“Was it the one with Dream’s species?” Sapnap asks.

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Oh… _that_ one… yeah, apparently Dream’s great-great-grandfather was in that war.”

“No, you’re thinking about the Colossal War… Phil was part of the Dreamon War and humans had won by just a smidge. He could potentially get rid of Dreamons if he helps us get rid of the Egg. Maybe.”

Quackity squinted, “How do you know so much?”

“Well, why else would I own a library? I read a lot.”

“Sure,” Quackity responds, finishing his sandwich.

The three sat in silence for a while, directing their gaze over to George, who was around 88% done charging. “Damn,” Quackity starts, “does he _need_ to be at 100%?” Sapnap chuckled at that, crossing his arms. “No, but he prefers to be that way.” Karl had laughed, writing something down in his diary. Soon after, a more serious tone had taken over the room, and Sapnap started speaking, “I’ll go talk with Sam, maybe he’ll be willing enough to help us. Whoever Puffy’s grabbing I hope he likes us enough.

“We can’t afford to lose anymore people.”

%%%

Puffy wasn’t too sure about this. Sure, Techno doesn’t like the Egg, but he may not like Sapnap, and he sure as hell doesn’t like Quackity. Phil, on the other hand, hasn’t had any past meetups with the fiancés. Hopefully he’d be more understanding, seeing as he didn’t like Dreamons either.

She made her way into the Syndicate, looking around for a bit. After not finding anybody, she took out a piece of paper and a pen, and she started writing down a note. Once she finished the note she heard heavy footsteps crunching in the snow. She quickly turned around, surprised to see—

  
“Phil! Didn’t see you there!”  
  


Phil smiled softly, “Hi, Puffy. What’re you doing out here? Did you need something?” Puffy crumpled her note before nodding. “Yes, actually. It’s more of an… option, if anything.”

“Oh?” Phil tilted his head, fluttering his wings.

“You know Sapnap, right? And his dad? Or, well, Bad?”

“Yes, of course. And the Egg too?” Phil responded. Puffy nodded again, crossing her arms. Phil pursed his lips, “What about it?” Puffy sucked in her breath, “He’s come up with a plan to snap Bad out of the Egg’s trance. He wants… he wants somebody to kill him. In front of Bad. He thinks it’ll get Bad to realize what’s wrong.”

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. He was quiet for far too long. “What do you need me for?”

“Well, Sapnap needs people to help him if his plan doesn’t manage to work.”

“As in, fight?”

“Yes. If you don’t want to join, I understand. That’s why I said it was an op—“ 

  
“I’ll help. And I can get Techno to join in too. Just message me whenever,” Phil tipped his hat, then went into the universal “trident pose” and off he went.

Puffy smiled. Step Two was a go.

%%%

The man stopped and stared.

Was he supposed to be here?

He looked around at his surroundings. Lava. Netherack. Ghasts.

This isn’t right.

He looked down at his hands… well… well now there were no hands; he was handless—armless, even. He felt wings shuffle behind him. He dreaded what was next as he moved over to a nearby glowstone, hoping for some sort of reflection. Horns. Big, sharp horns. He muttered out a snivel as he did a 360. He was supposed to be in Heaven. Why wasn’t he in Heaven?  
  
Then it hit him like a brick.

He remembers reading something like this before, ages and ages ago. He’s what mortals call a rogue. Some would call them a demon, an honest mistake, but rogues are very different. Demons are either born in the Nether or spawn in the Nether as an afterlife. Rogues, on the other hand, are when an angel fails to meet the responsibilities of a normal angel. Sure, they may be kind-hearted, but they’ve done too many evil doings.  
  
Both can do black magic, and they can enter a “shadow form,” where they can become one with the shadows. Rogues can do something demons can’t, however. They can enter the Overworld.

So that was the man’s—the rogue’s plan. He needed to find a portal, or at least trade with the piglins. He felt his wings retract and his height shorten. _That’s new,_ he thought, _I guess I can become tall and short?_

  
He sighed.

He was going to have to learn a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lmao totally forgot my headcanon that bad was armless)


End file.
